


as infinite as the universe we hold inside

by silpium



Series: inktober 2019 [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silpium/pseuds/silpium
Summary: Forever is not hidden in the ring around his finger or in the promises surrounding it; forever was not something Hinata woke up to one day. Forever is lying right within him, in the memories he crafts and holds so tenderly, on the paths he treads. And maybe it always has been there, cruelly, without him noticing it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: inktober 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507019
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	as infinite as the universe we hold inside

**Author's Note:**

> for inktober day #20, "tread." loose sequel to day 1, "ring."

It is a quintessential Sunday afternoon when Hinata realizes that he is holding forever in his hands without a single bit of it slithering through his fingers. Nothing particularly special triggers it—no, the day has been overwhelmingly mundane, filled with chores and humdrum routine. For lack of anything to occupy his thoughts, though, Hinata’s been retreading the past, exploring all the nooks and crannies of his memories that he so rarely has time to be nostalgic about.

The first time he realized the beginnings of a crush were stirring within him when Kageyama shared his lunch with Hinata without Hinata even having to pester him for it because Hinata forgot his, how sparks shivered up Hinata’s spine when their fingers brushed as Kageyama handed it to him. 

When Kageyama confessed to him just as the sun was dying out, snow whistling around their ears, Hinata’s thunderous heart beating enough to keep the chill away until he answered _yes, yes, yes, I like you, too_ , and Kageyama’s ice-cold fingers somehow managed to warm his.

The first time they kissed, just a few days later, Hinata’s hands shakily positioned on Kageyama’s shoulders as he pushed himself up on his tiptoes, heart fluttering as they kissed, lips slotting together so warm and sweet, Kageyama relaxing into it with the softest little content noise.

The memories are endless. Even now, years and years later, Hinata never tires of revisiting them, of the familiar, homey quality to each and every one of them. And as Hinata revels in the memory of that first kiss, of the memory of delicate of Kageyama’s breath ghosting against his face was, he realizes that just as these the past is infinite, so is the future lying before him. There are endless more memories to be made that he will find himself revisiting again and again as the years carry on. Even as the older memories fade, there will be new ones that come to take their place.

Forever is not hidden in the ring around his finger or in the promises surrounding it; forever was not something he woke up to one day. Forever is lying right within him, in the memories he crafts and holds so tenderly, on the paths he treads. And maybe it always has been there, cruelly, without him noticing it.

Forever is tricky like that. But, still—for however coy forever is, the ability to live and relive is more than Hinata could ever ask for. It is infinity within infinity within infinity, more than he should ever hold.

But now that he has it—he’ll never let go. So when Kageyama comes home from running errands, it’s understandable if Hinata sticks to all too close to his side.

That night, Hinata kisses Kageyama and kisses Kageyama and kisses Kageyama until they’re both breathless, flushed cheeks and rosy noses, Hinata’s arms trembling from holding himself up over Kageyama on their bed.

“What’s with you tonight?” Kageyama’s tone is blunt, but it’s lost the characteristic harshness he had in high school. He’s staring up into Hinata’s eyes, and Hinata stares back, entranced by the deep blue of them.

“I dunno,” Hinata breathes, not wanting to break the moment. “Just missed you, I guess.”

Kageyama hums in affirmation before wrapping his arms around Hinata’s back and pulling him back down. 

That night, as they’re falling asleep, Hinata slings his arm over Kageyama’s side and snuggles up to him, yearning for the closeness, the intimacy. Kageyama makes a small, sleepy noise of satisfaction before yawning. “Love you, too, Shouyou.”

Hinata’s heart trembles with the truth of it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! comments, kudos, and concrit are all super appreciated! feel free to hmu on twitter [@hhatsunetsu](https://twitter.com/hhatsunetsu)! i would love to chat with you ;v; have a great day and thanks again for reading!!


End file.
